


Blood Alchemy

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bullet Point Fiction, Full Metal Alchemist Inspirted Alchemy, Goblins Like Causing the Wizarding World Mischief, Powerful Harry, Sassy Harry Potter, Severus Needs a Nap and a Tylenol After This, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Equal Exchange becomes his creed.
Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Blood Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts within the same week! Wow! :D 
> 
> Anyway - this one's up for adoption. Hopefully, it sparks someone else's muse, as mine doesn't know what to do with it anymore.

  * He isn’t so much a Horcrux, so much as he absorbed the soul and Lily’s protection filtered all the black magic out of it. 
  * He’s left with Riddle’s genius (but not his knowledge), innate talents and a much higher self-preservation
  * Learns about Wicca and Muggle Alchemy from the library - muggle versions both - when he was only 4 or 5 
  * But it fascinates him - so he tries a small ritual/spell 
  * IT WORKED 
  * Harry now knows more than he did - he races to more books 
  * Equal Exchange becomes his creed - As above, so below 
  * He takes things from the Dursleys, in payment for his labour 
  * He realizes that he can transmute 
  * Steals chalk from school and marks up his cupboard with sigils and runes for calm, healing, serenity, protection, etc
  * He heals super fast when in his cupboard
  * He puts sigils on his shoes for swiftness and surefootedness. 
  * Steals some sewing supplies, creates sigils for protection, warmth, etc in inconspicuous places for his clothes 
  * He doesn’t know why it all works, but it always does. Every sigil he feeds a bit of will power. He doesn’t know that he’s charging it with magic 
  * Because there’s such an outlet for his magic, he doesn’t have outbursts of accidental magic
  * When he was 8, his teacher catches him chalking a sigil for hidden in a corner of the yard where he wanted to hide from Dudley. He gets in trouble for “satanic worship” 
  * She calls the Dursleys to report their nephew’s behaviour. Harry knows better than to explain. 
  * He gets the beating of his life. When he’s been stuffed into his cupboard. He draws with blood (something he hadn’t done before) the sigils for travel, away, safety, removal, and forgetfulness - his meaning, to remove himself from the Dursleys and they would not remember him. 
  * When the array is finished, he activates it with a lot of blood - not only does it remove his existence from the Dursleys, it removes his existence from the whole world. 
  * And he arrives in an alleyway in magical London. 
  * With all the power he poured into his sigil array, it made the Harry Potter a thought that would slide off people’s memory. He would be safe from meddling and tracking - no one would associate “The Harry Potter” with Harry
  * He wakes up the next day, healed but sore. Looking around, he watches people do magic with sticks. Which is brand new to him. 
  * He survives a couple of months in the shadows, stealing and summoning food, watching and learning 
  * At this point, he can just prick his finger and trace a sigil in the air for it to work - he’s devised a set of fingerless gloves for himself, where the thumbs have small needles attached so he can prick quickly
  * He’s just stolen some special, magic charged chalk when he gets caught 
  * The owner of a shop down in Knockturn catches him - but watches in fascination as Harry makes some quick hand movements and disappears. He’d never seen nor heard anything like that
  * From scavenging, Harry’s gotten real good at sewing sigils into his clothes. It helps him be sneaky and unseen. He’s become a fantastic pickpocket. 
  * He’s acquired several wands from people who weren’t too careful - they all switch loyalty to him, not that he understands that. 
  * He starts experimenting with tracing sigils with the wands - it works. 
  * He attempts to pickpocket Snape, but Snape catches him. And when he tries to do the same escape sigil, Snape stops him
  * Now Snape is curious. Here’s a scrawny 9-year old that just tried to rob him and then tried to escape doing something he’s never seen
  * He tries to get the kid to talk to him. But Harry won’t - so he drags Harry to the goblins 
  * The goblins take one look and immediately identify him as a blood alchemist - from the smell of the magic
  * Snape doesn’t even know what to do with that information 
  * The goblins take umbrage with Harry’s rough treatment. They demand the boy from Snape 
  * Snape states that the kid needs to be disciplined by his parents 
  * Finally, Harry speaks,  
“I don’t have any parents.”  
“Who do you live with?”  
“I live alone”  
“Where?”  
“Out there”  
“But where”  
“Wherever I want” 
  * The goblins offer to a blood test to see who the kid is, Harry’s like, "sure I guess.” 
  * The test is weird, it doesn’t give him a name, but states he’s related to the Potters, Peverells, and Slytherin 
  * “What’s your name kid?”  
“Alkemit. I read it in a book once.” 
  * Snape knows that’s a bastardization of the original Arabic for alchemy 
  * “...Okay, Alkemit...Your family are very prominent, why aren’t you known?”  
“Wait, can I claim gold?”  
goblin, gleefully: “And property!”  
Snape: NO! You’re not even 10!  
Alkemit: So?




End file.
